wo_jia_dashi_xiong_naozi_you_kengfandomcom-20200214-history
Dong Fang Xian Yun
}| }px |-|Demonic Faction=File:Black_Art_Xian_Yun.png}}}| }px |-|Child=File:ChildXianYun.png}}}| }px |-|Normal=File:NormalXianYun.png}}}| }px |alias = Ye Liang Chen(previous life's name) Big Brother First Brother Xiao Yun (literally: little cloud) Disciple Dimension Traveler 14 |level = Basic Stage |age = 23 |status = Alive |association = Carefree Sect (Senior Disciple) Charming School (Senior Disciple) House Dong Fang (Family) |first_apperance = Chapter 1 |gender = Male|birthdate = July 31, 3585|height = 180cm|chakra = Metal & Earth Twin Charka (Previous) Fire Heavenly Chakra (Current)}}"If you want to live then cling onto the main character's leg." The main protagonist of the story. He is the 14th dimension traveler into the story and is fully aware that the world he's in is a story. Thus, he understand that if he was a cannon fodder character, he will not be able to survive for long. In a desperate attempt to survive, he has skill fully dodge every death flag in his path. But because of this weird reluctance of his, everyone else sees his actions as odd and think there is a screw lose in his head. Thus saying that there is a pit in his brain. Appearance Xian Yun is a slim handsome young man who has long black hair and yellow eyes. He wears the uniform of Carefree Sect which is comprised of a blue hair tie hat, a silky blue inner sweater, and a white garment coat on top. Personality Though Xian Yun appears calm, he's actually quite frantic and panics almost all the time at dangerous situations. Although he is clearly a coward, he will not hesitate to protect those that are close to him even if it meant getting himself into harm's way. Weapons & Abilities * Swordsmanship: Xian Yun is inept with sword martial arts which is the main kind of martial arts that the Carefree sect practices. He is shown frequently, if not constantly losing against Yin Fei Xing during spars. * Calligraphy: Xian Yun is quite skilled in his calligraphy and can write beautifully despite being self-taught. This allows him to write charms and talismans that works quite well along side deadly arrays that can destroy an entire city at will. * Fire Heavenly Chakra: After crippling his own earth and metal natured twin chakra in a desperate attempt to "become an NPC and be spared from the "main-character feud"" , Xian Yun inherited a fire-natured heavenly chakra from Yi Xiang Feng, although Xian Yun has yet to be able to tap into its power. * The Thousand Thousand Silk Robe: The Heavenly Fire Chakra core given to him by Yi Xiang Feng caused him to be unable of wearing regular clothes as his fire chakra was unstable and constantly burnt off whatever piece of clothing he had on. The robe comes with a yellowish, glowing horn that tend to stab members of the righteous faction, though according to Xian Yun, the stabbings were merely unfortunate accidents. And being such a rare item, it has the ability to go completely undetected by the Heavenly Eye. * '''27 Dread Wind Array: '''A giant array created by Xian Yun in Feng Lu Town to immobilise and kill anyone he pleases,though he modified it so that it only paralyses cultivators. The original array has the ability of killing everyone in its range. It is stated in the man hua that the array spans 1600 miles, with 3 cities and the Hall of Charming School lying withing it's range of effect. Story Xian Yun first appeared in Chapter 1 where he introduces eight year old Yin Fei Xing to the Carefree Sect and shows him around town. There, he explains to Fei Xing about the keys to surviving out in the world. Afterwards, there is a time skip of ten years and they receive a new disciple by the name of Ye Zhao Zhao. Shortly after Ye Zhao Zhao's arrival, Xian Yun, Fei Xing and Zhao Zhao goes on a mission to retrieve a seal-covered-box from an unnamed person. Before leaving, Xiao Yao Xing He asks if Xian Yun would marry her when he comes back from his mission. Xian Yun immediately turns her down, effectively preventing himself from "raising the first death flag" and also confusing the hecc out of her and the other sect members. The trio then headed out to carry out their mission. Upon receiving the box, Xian Yun immediately pushed his responsibility of protecting the box onto Fei Xing. Confused, Fei Xing passed the box back to Xian Yun and told him that he should be protecting the box as it is quite important and that it was he should take responsibility for it. The two then begin to bicker as Xian Yun pushed the box back to Fei xing and claimed that simply the act of holding the box will "raise another flag and cause him to get hurt". Fei Xing eventually won the pointless argument and Xian Yun ended up being the one holding the box. Xian Yun's anxiety and stress then started to take hold of him, causing him panic when he saw a cat, a salesman and even his own shadow as he had mistaken them as "assassins" trying to take his life. Moments later, Xian Yun, once again, pushed the box to Fei Xing, this time claiming that his "main-character aura" will protect him. Fei Xing and Xian Yun begin to squabble again, when suddenly three robbers came out of nowhere and demanded that they hand the box over unless they sought death. Xian Yun immediately attaches a talisman that was supposedly used to travel great distances in a short amount of time on the box that was in Fei Xing's arms, sending him and the box flying away into the distance. Xian Yun then proceeded to reassure Zhao Zhao, telling him that Fei Xing will be fine since he was the "main-character" and they went back to the sect without their second brother. Dong Fang Xian Yun's Gallery Xiao Yun #1.PNG|Xian Yun crippling his own chakra. cut ties.PNG|Xian Yun cutting his ties with the Dong Fang Clan via a letter. cliff.PNG|Xian Yun being pushed off a cliff by Yin Fei Xing. meeting master.PNG|Xian Yun meeting Yi Xiang Feng for the first time at the bottom of the Demonic Cliff. inheritance.PNG|Xian Yun inheriting a fire-natured chakra from Yi Xiang Feng. chase.PNG|Xian Yun being chased by Hua Mu Mu for destroying his dreams of becoming a cruel, merciless and bloodthirsty Black Arts practitioner. wine.PNG|Xian Yun and Fei Xing drinking alcohol together in Xian Yun's room. runnin.PNG|Xian Yun running away from Du Ying and Fei Xing. con.PNG|Concept art for Carefree sect's uniform and other related items. concept.PNG|More concept art for the uniform. Category:Characters Category:Carefree Sect Category:Charming Sect